


Imagine: Telling Draco his fortune

by TheBGassassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Telling Draco his fortune

"Draco!" You ran up to him, beaming like a child. In your hands were a deck of Tarot cards, which you had just got from the shop in Hogsmede from your visit earlier today "I'm so glad I found you!" Draco raised an eyebrow down at you playfully and smirked "Don't tell me you missed me _that_ much?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. You scoffed and rolled your eyes "Don't be so full of yourself." You answered "I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to tell you your fortune."

The question caught him off guard. He furrowed his brows in your direction "Fortune?" He repeated questioningly. "Yes! Professor Trelawney said I have a gift and that I should encourage it to grow!" You answered, happy and hopeful like a child. "Trelawney says that to everyone." Draco scoffed again. "Oh, please, Draco! I want to try it out!" You pleaded, giving him your best puppy dog eyes and jumped around him, trying to convince him to entrust his future in your hands.

Finally, Draco sighed irritated and agreed "Alright, fine!" He said "Let me know my future, oh, great fortune teller!" He teased in a pretended mysterious voice and motioned with his fingers to look like he is enchanting something. You punched his arm and pouted "Don't tease! You never know what the cards have in store for you." You stated, but only made him laugh more "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat to make himself stop laughing "Let's go to the common room."

You turned the first card of the five spread in front of you. It was a basic cross with four cards pointing in each direction and one in the middle and you started with the one pointing to the east. "Ten of wands." You spoke, but Draco sat across from you, looking unimpressed. "When this card appears, you have taken on too much responsibility and feel overburdened and stressed." Draco scoffed and crossed his legs "Literally everyone can feel stressed. I don't need a fortune teller to tell me that." You glared at him from around the card. You put it down and turned over a new one. The one pointing to the west. "Two of swords." You clicked your tongue at the bad card "You are making a hard decision right now." You looked at him and noticed his interest is entirely in you now "You feel ambivalence and uncertainty. You can't make this decision because you don't want to offend anyone or are afraid." Draco bit his lip "I'm afraid?" He repeated. You showed him the card "Cards don't lie to me." You shrugged.

"Go on." He urged, anxiously. You flipped the next card. The one pointing to the north. You bit your lip, knowing this was a bad card to be shown in a reading. One of the worst at that "The tower." You explained slowly "This is a card of shock and chaos. Everything you built will come to an end. Everything you have taken for granted will be taken from you." You looked up at him from the card "Let go of everything you don't need or want in your life." You advised. "And what if I can't?" He whispered. "You will find a way. I'm sure of it." You ensured and put the card down. When you turned the new card, the one to the south, your heart sunk.

"Death," you told him and his breath caught in his throat. "Death?!" He repeated loudly. "This card means the end of something before rebirth." You explained mechanically "What you know will come to an end and will be reborn into something better." Draco was watching you with interest. He was standing at the edge of his chair, waiting for you to speak with anticiption. "That's good, I'd say." He scoffed again and shifted in his place. He was nervous. "And finally, the card in the middle is you." You turned the last card and showed in to him.

"The lovers." You smiled. "When you act out of love, you are on the right path." You spoke "This card could also indicate mutual love." Draco smirked slightly, calmer because of what you told him. "Perhaps." He looked at the wall, not even hiding the smile. "The things you told me are true, but do your cards say who this girl is?" He finally glanced at you, the smirk never leaving his lips and that only made you more nervous. "I... The cards only say this much..." you stuttered, avoiding your friend's eyes nervously.

Draco turned his eyes entirely to you "I'll tell you something you don't need cards to tell you. I love you."


End file.
